Time Heals All Wounds
by Darth Zannah
Summary: Violet's life is turned upside down when two demons try to sacrifice the virgin girl in order to break a seal of Lucifer's cage. But no fear, the Winchesters arrive at the very last moment! But what happens when Sammy falls for little Violet? Drama. Rated T for now for Lucifer. And that's about it. Sam x OC.


Zannah here once more!~

My first SPN FanFic, another roleplay with my best friend, whom I shall refer to as "Luci". She is nothing short of awesome; and is playing everyone except my OC Violet. So now you see just how awesome my friend is. She's the best. There will be lots of fluff and angst; this is a Sammy X OC, so...

**Disclaimer: Of course I own Supernatural...in my dreams.**

* * *

Violet was trembling, shaking more the like. She'd been kidnapped while picking wild berries in a forest, and she was scared to death. Her ankle hurt like hell; she was convinced that she had twisted it. Violet could hear chanting and the like all around her. She was tied tightly to a chair, and her head was covered with a cloth sack so she couldn't see or speak.

Suddenly the chanting ceased as what sounded like a door banging open rang through the air. Everything was silent, and then the sounds of a fight could be heard around her. Violet shook with fear, frightened. _What is going on? I can't see a thing..._

After a few minutes the noise ceased and was replaced with silence once more. She felt rather than heard someone move behind her, and then felt the same someone starting to untie her. Once all the ropes had been untied, the same person gently lifted the sack off of her head.

Violet blinked, waiting for her eyes to adjust to the light. She looked around slowly.

Two men were standing over her. The closest, who had apparently been the one who untied her had long-ish dark brown hair and was quite tall, over six feet. The other man, who had his back to Violet had short lighter brown hair and was quite a bit shorter. A little in front of Violet were two black-robed bodies. The taller of the two knelt in front of her, resting his hand on her shoulder gently. "Hey...are you okay?" He seemed concerned.

She nodded silently, looking down at her ankle. It was red and swollen.

He followed her gaze, concern clouding his eyes. He scooped her up bridal style. "Dean, she needs to go to the hospital." He said as he turned to the shorter - or Dean as we shall now call him.

"Oh that's just great." Dean muttered as he walked from the room, followed by the taller man who was carrying Violet. They were inside a vacant and dirty house, Satanic symbols riddled the building.

"It's not that bad..." Violet whispered, clinging to him a little.

"It needs medical attention." The man carrying her told her gently as they walked through the house. There was a knocking sound and instantly the shorter had a gun drawn and was looking around.

"Come on." He said to Violet and her carrier. In seconds they were out of the house and in an impala. Dean driving and Violet in the back with her carrier.

Violet fell silent, relaxing in his arms. For some reason, she was able to relax and trust him, which was unusual.

Dean started the car, driving to the nearest hospital.

"Hey...what's your name?" The man who was still cradling her in his arms asked gently.

"V-Violet..." Her voice was quiet and timid. _I've twisted my ankle before and never gone to the doctor...it's really not that bad..._ She thought.

"It's nice to meet you...My name's Sam." Dean raised an eyebrow, he hadn't heard Sam talk like that to anyone in a long time.

Violet smiled shyly, looking down as she let her timid nature show through.

Dean pulled into a parking space in a hospital parking lot. Sam got out, still cradling Violet. He started for the entrance. Dean stayed in the impala.

Violet let him, still acting shy.

* * *

Once they were done at the hospital Sam carried Violet out. Her ankle had a fracture and had required a cast but amazingly they got out relatively quickly. "Do you have a place to stay, or do you want to stay with Dean and I?" Sam asked her as he walked across the parking lot, cradling her gently. The several hours they had been inside Dean had not once come inside.

"I live by myself." Violet replied in her sweet, shy little way.

Sam hesitated then said: "It might not be safe to be by yourself for a while...would you mind staying with us...?...For your safety..."

Violet nodded. "Alright." _Is this really a good idea? Staying with two strange men...? They did save my life though..._

Sam smiled at her gently as he got into the impala with an angry Dean. Dean held his tongue for once as he started driving. "Where to?" He asked shortly.

"The motel." Sam answered just as shortly.

Violet remained silent, and then ventured shyly: "You can stay at my place if you want."

"Alright. Where's it at, doll?" Dean asked shortly.

Sam bitch-faced him then smiled gently at Violet. "Thank you."

"Take a left at the next light, and then a right at the second stop sign. My place is the third on the left." Violet gave him simple yet descriptive directions.

Dean hit the gas and in under a minute they got there, after running a red light and stop sign of course. He pulled into the drive way. "You two go. Sammy I'll bring you stuff over." Dean was pissed.

Sam sighed and got out, still cradling Violet in his arms. "Thanks, Dean." As soon as they were out Dean pulled out of the driveway and zoomed off.

Violet fished through the pocket of her jeans. She held up her key. "Here it is." _I wonder why Dean seemed so upset..._

Sam walked to the door and took the key, unlocking the door then walking inside. He found his way to the living room and gently placed her down on the couch.

"Thank you." She smiled softly.

He handed her the keys before flipping on the light and sitting down in a chair by the window, staring out at her well tended garden.

Violet placed her keys on the coffee table and then grabbed her laptop.

Sam stared out the window silently while Violet started typing on her laptop. "Um, Violet...?" He began hesitantly.

Violet looked up. "Hm?"

"I know it's kind of personal...but, if you don't mind my asking, why do you live alone?"

She sighed. "It's...complicated."

Sam nodded. "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

Violet was silent for a minute, and then sighed. "My family...aren't the nicest of people. My parents are the type who prize boys and consider girls worthless. My elder brother was able to get away with pretty much anything and everything. As a result, I was a tad shy, and then I was bullied a lot on school, so that only made my self-esteem issues worse." She explained quietly, not looking at him.

He listened carefully while she told her extremely summarized story. "Oh...I'm sorry..."

Violet shrugged. "Luck of the draw, I guess."

Sam fell silent, unsure of what to say next.

"Just to warn you, I don't eat meat, so my pantry and fridge are more vegetarian geared." Violet said as she typed something else.

Sam nodded. "Okay...Good to know."

Violet fell silent again, returning to typing whatever she was typing.

Sam fell silent as well, staring out the window as he tried to think of something to say.

Violet typed on her laptop as she spoke: "You can turn on the tv if you want, but you'll have to move over here."

"Okay...So you garden?" He asked suddenly, searching for a conversation topic.

Violet nodded. "I grow a lot of my own vegetables. It's a small town, so I don't have a car. Instead, I use the garage as an indoor garden during the winter."

"Oh...cool."

Violet nodded.

"So um... What are you doing?"

"I'm typing a fanfic and deciding what new plants I want to grow next year."

"I see..."

"Mhm." Violet yawned, shutting her laptop and setting it aside. _ Did I put my crutches in the closet...?_

"Is there anything I can help you with?"

"Well, would you mind checking my closet for my crutches? I've hurt myself before." Violet explained quickly. "My room is the second door on the left down the hall."

Sam nodded. "No problem." He stood and walked down the hall to her room. He looked around and once he saw the closet he walked over to it and checked for crutches. They were indeed in the closet like she said, leaning against the wall. He grabbed them with one hand and stepped back, shutting the closet door carefully. He left the room, rejoining Violet in the living room.

Violet stretched as he walked in, yawning as she arched her back.

"Hey. Found em." Sam smiled at her a bit, setting them on the couch next to her.

"Thanks. Were they in the closet?"

"Yes."

Violet nodded, standing, and grabbing them. She seemed to have plenty of experience when it came to using crutches. Using her crutches, she made her way into the kitchen quickly.

Sam followed almost nervously, like he feared she would fall.

Once in the kitchen, she went to the fridge and leaned one crutch against the counter, using the other for support. "Hmm..." She looked at the contents of the fridge. "I need to go grocery shopping..." She sighed.

He hesitated for a minute. "I could go shopping for you...All I need is a list."

Violet smiled. "Thanks. It's kind of late, so I'll put together a list tonight after dinner and then you can take it tomorrow."

"That'll work."

Violet nodded, grabbing her other crutch after closing the refrigerator. She started towards a door on the other side of the kitchen.

Sam stood there awkwardly. "Can I help with anything?"

"Can you get the door please?" Violet asked. "It's kind of difficult with both of your hands full..."

Sam slipped in front of her and opened the door, quickly moving out of the way despite his large figure.

"Thanks." She (sort of) walked to the large chest freezer in the garage, opening it. "Hm... What to make, what to make..."

Sam followed quietly, standing next to her awkwardly.

"Do either of you have any allergies or foods that you absolutely can't stand?" Violet asked, looking up at him.

Sam shook his head. "No.. Not really."

Violet nodded, staring at the contents of the freezer. "I think I'll heat up some of those veggie pot pies, and then pair them with a... simple fruit salad, and then I'll pull out a few of those chocolate filled pocket pies for dessert..." Violet decided. "Would you mind carrying these to the kitchen please?" She asked as she pulled out three medium sized containers.

Sam picked them up easily. "No problem." He said as he turned towards the door.

Violet followed, closing the door and locking it once she was inside again.

Sam stopped in the kitchen, setting the containers on the counter carefully and waiting for her.

Violet walked past him to the oven, turning it to 350°.

"What can I do?" He seemed eager to help her.

"Well let's see... I'm short, so can you get down three of the white ramekins from the top shelf of that cabinet?" She pointed it out to him while she opened each container.

Sam barely had to stretch to reach them, his six foot four inches easily making it while beating her mere four foot eleven inches. He placed them on the counter carefully.

Violet placed the frozen pot pies in each one after buttering them lightly. She slid them into the oven and set the timer for fifteen minutes.

Sam watched, silent. _I have no idea what to do...god I hope Dean doesn't screw this up..._

Violet opened the breadbox on the counter, checking the contents. "If you don't mind my asking, are you and Dean just friends, or...?"

"Dean and I are brothers." He answered quickly. _Did she think we were_ _boyfriends!? _

Violet nodded. "I wasn't sure if it was that, or if you two were just friends, or partners."

"Yeah... We're just brothers..." _Dear god...she said that she was a fan-fiction writer...oh dear god..._

Violet nodded. "I know this is a random question, but what's your favorite Harry Potter ship?"

"Um...I don't really...do...shipping...stuff."

Violet had to suppress a laugh at his awkwardness. _Okay, that really was adorable!_ Violet smiled. "So you don't have a favorite Harry Potter pairing?"

"Not really, sorry..."

Violet nodded. "My favorite is Neville and Luna. The one that I just found downright weird is Harry and Draco. I get why people ship them, but I just find it wrong..."

"Yeah that is pretty wrong... I don't understand the whole yaoi thing and why fangirls love it so much.."

Violet raised her hands in surrender. "I don't get it either...it doesn't make sense, but anyway..."

"Anyway..."

Violet fell silent for a moment, searching for something to say. "Do you prefer chocolate or mango?" She asked as she looked through the breadbox.

"Um...chocolate."

"What about Dean?"

"Chocolate for him too."

Violet nodded slowly. "That works."

Sam fell silent as he stood there, feeling rather awkward while Violet pulled the ramekins from the oven.

The sound of a car pulling into the drive way could be heard and there was a knock. Sam darted to the door and a few seconds later he returned with a very cranky Dean. Dean got a little less cranky when he saw the food though.

When they rejoined her, Violet was pulling plates out of the dishwasher. "I nearly forgot..." She muttered as she carefully placed the plates on the counter before moving on her crutches to the refrigerator. Sam shouldered past his brother quickly and opened the refrigerator as she approached it.

While his brother helped Violet, Dean looked around the kitchen. It was a nice, spacious room with double ovens. The stove top was on the island, with extra counter space on either side.

"Nice." Dean commented on the kitchen.

"Thanks..." Violet was far quieter with Dean around.

Sam gently lifted each container from her arms as she selected them, placing them on the counter to make her job easier while Dean kept getting in the way. Every time he got in Sam's way earned him a bitch-face.

Violet grabbed a cutting board and knife, quickly cutting the fruit and then dumping it in a bowl. "Where did I put the ariels...?" She muttered, opening the refrigerator again.

Sam hovered over her, waiting to help.

"Ah." She pulled out a container of red jewel like things.

Sam took it and placed it carefully on the counter. Dean was still in the way, which earned him another bitch-face.

Violet sprinkled them liberally across the fruit salad, and then surveyed the meal. "Perfect." She said with a small smile.

"Where should I put them?" Sam asked, obviously unsure about where the dining room was.

"I figured that we'd have an informal dinner and just sit in the living room, much more comfortable that way."

Sam nodded. "Okay."

Violet dished some of the fruit salad onto each of the three plates, and then placed one ramekin on each plate. She selected three spoons and three forks from the dishwasher as well.

Sam hesitated. "If you're done go ahead and sit down. I'll bring you yours"

Violet seemed surprised. "Thanks. You guys want to watch anything in particular?" She started towards the living room, quite agile on her crutches believe it or not.

Dean started to say something but was cut off by Sam. "Anything's fine." Sam grabbed two plates and followed. Dean grabbed his.

Violet had already gone to the movie cabinet and knelt on the ground, setting aside her crutches.

Sam set her plate on the coffee table, and then took a seat on the the couch facing the tv. Dean sat next to him, instantly starting on his food which earned a sigh and a bitchface from Sam, who was waiting for Violet.

Violet sighed. "Good God, I simply can't decide..." She muttered, tracing her hand across several different anime. _Black Butler, Ouran, or Durarara?_

Dean ignored his brother pointedly, while cursing Violet in his head.

Violet finally selected something and put in. "I swear, I'm going to regret watching this." She smiled ruefully as she put in the disc and stood, grabbing her crutches and walking over to the couch and sitting next to Sam with the remotes.

Dean looked up from his rabbit food. "What is it?" He asked, staring at the TV.

"Black Butler. I honestly prefer the dub to the sub. Which is quite different from the norm with Japanese anime." Violet shivered. The menu picture was a close-up of Sebastian. She quickly clicked play. She sang along to the theme song in Japanese.

Sam had this little 'Dear god a major fangirl...' look. Dean seemed impressed.

"I love the way Japanese flows... It's especially fun to sing..." Violet commented, eating slowly as she watched. She'd blush at times, and she often held her breath at scenes with Sebastian and shivered. "He's both creepy and... Well, never mind." She quickly shut up, blushing.

Dean rolled his eyes. _This girl doesn't know creepy._ He thought. Sam ate slowly and with much better manners then Dean.

Violet finished in silence and stood, carrying her plate to the kitchen

Sam sighed. _She should stay off her feet._

Violet returned a few minutes later with another plate and some napkins. She passed a pocket pie wrapped in a napkin to each of them and then curled up again with hers, setting the now empty plate on the coffee table.

They both thanked her.

Violet smiled, nibbling on hers.

They continued to eat and watch the anime.

Violet actually fell asleep after a while, leaning against Sam.

* * *

When Violet woke, Dean was gone. Sam had apparently turned off the tv and cleaned up the dinner mess, and then returned to cuddling her. He was reading a book.

Violet stirred, and then opened her eyes as Sam looked at her. She yawned a little sleepily.

"Sleep well?"

Violet nodded with another yawn. "It's only twelve?"

"Just a little after actually."

"Oh." Violet yawned again. She reached for her crutches. "I should head to bed..."

"Alright...is there anything you need help with?"

Violet yawned again as she shook her head, standing. Despite the fact that she was using her crutches, she nearly fell over because she was so tired. Sam stood instantly and wrapped an arm around her middle to keep her from falling.

Violet blushed a little. "Thanks." She yawned again.

"Um, No problem."

Violet looked like she was about to fall asleep on her feet.

He sighed and picked her up, carrying her to her room.

Violet yawned yet again. "Thanks." She murmured, starting to drift off in his arms.

He carried her to bed and tucked her in before going back to the living room.

Violet caught his hand before he left the room. "You're welcome to use the bedroom across the hall." She said sleepily.

He was surprised for a minute then smiled. "Thank you."

Violet yawned, closing her eyes as she fell asleep, her hand dropping to hang over the edge of the bed.

He put her hand on the bed then went to the front door. There were two bags of his stuff that Dean had carelessly thrown onto the floor. He took them to the room Violet told them he could use and went to sleep, he needed it a lot.

* * *

Your reviews on "A New Toy" inspired me to write more for you lovely peoples, so I decided to finally finish this first chapter. There will be more to follow soon, and other SPN fics as well. Enjoy!


End file.
